(a). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a decorative panel assembly which is adapted to be fixed to a mounting surface through a securing device provided with a magnet.
(b). Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a decorative panel, which is designed to be mounted on a wall surface side by side for decorating the wall surface, is fastened to the wall surface by means of screw or bolt which is applied from the front surface of the decorative panel. Accordingly, the head portion of the screw or bolt is inevitably exposed to the interior of the room decorated with the decorative panels, thereby spoiling the decorative function of the decorative panel.
Moreover, since the decorative panel is designed to be mounted on the wall surface side by side in a horizontal direction or a vertical direction, an engaging means is provided at both sides of each panel so as to be engaged with an adjacent decorative panel.
When the decorative panel is mounted on a wall surface by keeping the front surface of the decorative panel spaced apart from the wall surface by means of the engaging means as mentioned above, a fastening means such as a screw is inevitably exposed, thus spoiling the decorative panel.
Moreover, when it is desired to dismount the decorative panel after the decorative panel is once fastened to a wall surface, the fastening means such as screw or bolt are required to be taken out again. Accordingly, the exchange operation of the decorative panel is troublesome and time consuming.